


meat

by Parkville



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkville/pseuds/Parkville
Summary: 气味，魔法，火光，椅子，夜晚，秘密，第一次，伪惩罚





	meat

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有人问梅林现在身上的气味是哪来的，梅林一定会羞于回答，因为这是一个秘密，一个极具羞耻性的秘密，它的出现预示着梅林身体即将不洁， 也是这偌大王宫所不齿的关系。

meat

如果有人问梅林现在身上的气味是哪来的，梅林一定会羞于回答，因为这是一个秘密，一个极具羞耻性的秘密，它的出现预示着梅林身体即将不洁， 也是这偌大王宫所不齿的关系。

于是梅林只能行走在隐秘的侧廊，或者是隐藏与灰暗中，他垂目或偏头，他不经意间发出的窸窸窣窣的声音也可以将自己吓住，可是他不得不前进，一切都在驱使他前进，不仅是因为那个人的命令，还有的是他胸膛中流淌过的所谓“命中注定”的血液，还有他的大脑，大脑也在蠢蠢欲动。

这个身形修长的年轻人还是羞涩的 愈加靠近目的地，他停下的次数愈多，若要问他为何不逃，自然是逃不掉，也不想逃。

终于接近只淹着的门，门沿里透出的是温暖的火光，梅林就这么靠着门，他开始大声喘气，虽然他知道接下来的一切，但对于他来说还是太过陌生，本能的害怕加上按耐不住的好奇心，他的身体已经开始躁动，他已经靠着石壁在降温。

屋内的人似乎察觉到了动静，用愉悦的声音呼唤梅林进来，梅林狠咬嘴唇，他下定决心进入这未知的局面，无论他是否认为自己做好准备，这都是他必须面对的局面。

“之所以你必须如此，因为你挑衅我，并且输了，因此你要记住，接下来的一切我不过是遵循我们的约定在做事，而你是咎由自取，这是一个，性感的惩罚。” 喜欢戏耍人的王子露出狡黠的笑，他独坐在壁炉边的椅子上，那本是他书桌前的椅子，平时王子殿下用的实在不多，要么是由梅林代理帮忙整理那些卷章，要么就是王子过多时间在出外勤，内政自然由国王殿下自理。

可是今夜这椅子久违的迎来了它的主人，慵懒的王子殿下坐在上面刚刚好，火光经过椅子上装饰的珠宝金银反射在王子的脸上，雍容华贵之气流出。

梅林依旧傻傻的站在门边，眼里只有亚瑟，他不知该如何，亚瑟招手，梅林靠近：“你给我的这个香水的味道......”

“太放荡了？不正是你的模样吗。” 

“这是那些不自爱的浪女才会用的香水，你以为我不知道吗？难不成你认为我如她们一般放荡不自爱？” 

“不，怎么会，我的仆人自然是最自爱的......” 亚瑟安抚着这个暴躁的眼前人，眼角含着笑意拉下梅林的上半身，手掌牢牢抓住梅林的双臂于椅子的扶手上，而后迎接梅林的是细细密密的吻，亚瑟的舌尖只是慢慢滑动与对方的唇沿，对方的唾液如允蜜一般接纳，而后舌再进入，蹭过对方舌的两边，最后再以双唇允吸对方的舌，终于使梅林身子一软，跪在了亚瑟的脚上，柔软的双颊就靠在亚瑟膝盖上，大口喘着气，满面潮红。“只有我，给你放荡的权利了，你的身躯在今夜之后，只属于我。”亚瑟开心的笑着，如同孩子获得了挚爱的玩物，手上的动作不减，向梅林的里衣探去，又激起对方反应。

离得太近了，梅林想，昏暗的火光也能勾勒出那东西的形状。

也许是气味醉人，原始动物的麝香味或许太过浓烈，但在性事中还是有致命的吸引力，是的，梅林无力抗拒这种吸引力，虽他初经人事，可刻在DNA的本能在驱使他做下一步，下一步–––他的舌覆了上去，哪怕隔着布料，但对方有力的茎体与浓烈的麝香味还是使梅林身体有了反应，高高撅起的臀和下陷的腰窝都告诉着亚瑟，他究竟对此有多么兴奋。

他尽力用舌抚慰好对方，不停的勾勒、允吸，唾液更多的浸入布料，嘴也在尽力张大，似乎在为接下来容纳茎体做准备。

而亚瑟呢？亚瑟早已屏住呼吸，指节发白，他在忍耐，自己又何尝不是初经人事？刚刚的玩世不恭不过是纨绔子弟的日常表现，撕下了伪装，他也不过是普通的少年。

可少年人的年轻气盛不允许他低下头，被自尊心折磨得牙痒痒的少年在短暂的大脑空白后，已经想好了如何戏耍匍匐自己身前的人，自己男仆底下平时不知为何老是骄傲的头，那张时常刻薄自己的嘴最终服侍着自己，自己牢牢抓着的对方的手臂，也明显可以感觉到颤抖，即使无法看见，也可以想象出梅林的脸会是如何的红......只是想象，也刺激了亚瑟的五感，下体愈加挺立，使得梅林不禁发出呜咽。

“......亚瑟？”梅林抬起头，红润的嘴唇上还沾着体液，双颊果真红扑扑，还喘着气，不自觉的扭动着腰，可知他下身也并不好受。

亚瑟忍不住问了上去，用了力的，舍不得分离的那种，皮肤相贴带来的柔软的触感让亚瑟迷恋，他轻轻咬着梅林的嘴，不停用自己的双唇允咬对方，最后不满足的用双手捧住梅林的脸，更深深的吻下。

得解放双手的梅林很快挣脱他，亚瑟在那瞬间甚至感到慌张，并且明白自己内心是多么害怕梅林的离开，正当他有些不知所措时，梅林扒开亚瑟的裤子，将暴露出的茎体含下， 如同与那玩意杠上一样，一下是嘴唇在头部打转，舌尖绕着头部刺激着龟头，用力却缠绵，一下尽数吞入，刺激得眼泪都闪闪，满鼻子的麝香味，十分钟前还嫌弃过这般味道的梅林如今却猛力呼吸着这味道，口腔被塞满了，也溢出这种味，他略无助的抬眼看着亚瑟，一下让亚瑟心软起来......他该不会认为所谓的惩罚是为自己口？不，不止如此，亚瑟需要让梅林把自己的身体交出来，在这个不安分躁动的躯体是印下自己的记号，他想不断提示着梅林自己才是真真正正拥有梅林这个人的人。

不知为何涌上的占有欲与保护欲夹杂一起，亚瑟阻止了梅林的动作， 对于亚瑟来说，这实在委屈自己的仆人......不，这种时候了，梅林已经越过仆人的身份，那梅林是什么？应该是亚瑟的秘密男宠，是亚瑟惦念的心尖，是难以启齿的爱恋......对于自己如此特别的人，如何舍得对方这般卖力做着口活？这毕竟还是肮脏的事，他不能如此，脏了那一嘴伶牙俐齿，叫他如何以后放心与自己斗嘴？亚瑟希望梅林永远是梅林，这种事，亚瑟做就好。如此想着，他使梅林站起，褪去对方的衣物，对着梅林的茎体允吸起来。

梅林如何抵得过这般诱惑？即使他嘴上刻薄与表面的抵抗，但他实实在在感受到自己对王子殿下不能抑制的感情，他也未曾压抑这种感情，而是转这种感情为对对方的耐心与理解，他因此愿意为亚瑟献出自己的一切，哪怕是这般无理取闹的赌局的筹码，身体？当然不能随随便便拿出，但如果是亚瑟就可以，不是因为命运，而是自己的心甘情愿。

梅林简直为这心上人的动作血液流速加快，只在亚瑟几个深入下，便有液体喷出，梅林的脸潮红，全身的肌肤也染上可爱的粉色，因自己下体的变化不好意思的低下了头，看看椅子上的人究竟有何反应，自己衣不蔽体，若此时亚瑟想要伤害自己简直轻而易举。

想到这里，梅林不禁一个寒颤，害怕危险是人的本能，梅林可以感受到自己的魔法开始涌动，甚至是有些不受控制，他内心暗叫不好，他本意并非伤害亚瑟，那只是个预防–––可他现在只能眼睁睁感受着他的魔法通过两人肌肤相触的地方攀了亚瑟的身躯，显而易见的，亚瑟身体颤抖了一下。

“梅林，我能感受到你的愉悦......这究竟是为什么？” 虽带着疑问，但是亚瑟的动作并未停下，嘴向上移至小腹，手扶着髋骨，在肚脐眼位置流连。连绵不断的刺激使梅林身躯愈加绵软，他渐渐伏下身子，而亚瑟也借此将亲吻逐步攀上，最后终于是梅林的嘴，只接触过自己的嘴，刚刚还极具技巧的挑逗自己，现在却是如此呆滞–––梅林已经失去了回应的能力，亚瑟便主动将他环住向自己靠近。

梅林感受到自己的下体被人掌握住，亚瑟的指尖已经来到了梅林的穴口， 按压着挤入。男人的后穴本不具备交合的功能，于是那里十分干涩，但是梅林居然从指尖滑入的瞬间感到了异样的舒适，便完全本能的开始随着指尖的运动扭起来，身体愈加向亚瑟贴近，最后完全是整个人贴了上去，除了撅起的屁股，他的性器也在亚瑟的大腿是摩擦。

这哪里是一场惩罚？明明是双方都享受其中的欢愉之宴。

而后是更多的手指进入，指腹就着梅林之前喷射出的精液向内按压，而亚瑟早已按耐不住，梅林激得他躁动不安，于是强势的吻住梅林，并讲起身体愈加靠近，直到梅林的小腹开始摩擦自己的性器时，亚瑟才放开梅林。

“我想进入......可以吗？”亚瑟暗哑的声音激得梅林身体又一颤，他已经不知如何说话，只是表示主动的将自己的穴口移动至对方的性器上磨磨蹭蹭，惹得一阵瘙痒直挠亚瑟的心绪，闷哼了几声。

于是亚瑟扶住阴茎，长驱直入，本不具备这种功能的后穴吞的吃力，一舒一缩就使得亚瑟险些缴械，他尽量分散着注意力，他可不想第一次就被梅林笑话。

于是亚瑟啃咬起梅林胸前的两点，梅林上身下身都被挑拨得难耐，情急乱动之下，他一用力将对方的器物全数纳入，由于体态瘦削，小腹甚至鼓起勾勒出对方的形状，他心中一顿羞耻，且下体也因突如其来的扩张疼痛，梅林的生理泪水不自觉流出，惹得亚瑟一阵心疼，也不敢乱动，只密密吻起了对方的脸颊，一边用极软细的声音哄骗对方，忍不住又将舌卷上梅林的唇，又是一阵软磨硬泡，梅林却兴奋的全身颤栗，后穴不自觉浅浅运动起来，而即使是极细小的动作，也让亚瑟为此沉迷。

“原来吻让你兴奋......” 

亚瑟也开始耸动起来，对于所爱之人简直是主动的索取，亚瑟更加乐于迎合，双手握住对方的双臀促使运动的幅度更加大， 阴茎的脉络不断抚平皱着，直到再深深顶入，直击敏感的那一处，梅林瞬间弓背，低呼，对上亚瑟淡蓝的瞳，瞬间感受到迷离恍惚，火光映照这暧昧的一切，而他将自己献给了所爱的人，一切感觉是如此胆战心惊而又幸福，想着，梅林就自己运动起来。

猛烈的几次撞击后，梅林已经受不住这种愉悦瘫软着身躯，亚瑟便啃咬着送上门的颈肉，身下的运动加快，最后在最深处，释放了自己的快乐。

“噢......对不起，梅林，要不要我帮你清理一下......” 王子这时候看起来有些束手无策，他并不知道常人做完这些应该做什么，梅林也不知道，于是两人负距离接触的同时面面相觑，亚瑟的性器并未离开，梅林似乎也没有要离开的迹象，就如此静了一会。

“亚瑟......我不会将这些说出去的......”梅林其实有些后怕，亚瑟似乎察觉到自己魔法的迹象，还有这秘密的夜晚，本是王宫中最忌讳的关系，爱上自己的主人，预示着驱逐，被害，死亡。

亚瑟不忍看见梅林这般表情，压下梅林的头抵住自己的额，用极低的声音安慰：“梅林......梅林......这都是我自愿的，我毫无怨言，无所畏惧，你也不必担心......一切都会变好的。” 

梅林惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，随即拥上这个宽宏大量的男人。

后来的故事。

“莫嘉娜你考虑篡位吗？”

“你在打什么算盘，莫德雷德？” 

“皇权阻止了两个相爱的人在一起，显而易见，那一套古老的法律在如今这两个相爱的人身上不适用了，他们不应隐藏于黑暗中。” 

于是愿意做国家短暂的恶人，历史永久的功臣。


End file.
